


On Lords and Servants

by RomaInvictus



Series: Lost Merlin Scripts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, F/M, Festivals, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Magic, Multi, OC, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaInvictus/pseuds/RomaInvictus
Summary: King Arthur is getting ready for a harvest festival.  All of Camelot is preparing, and guests are arriving from all over the Five Kingdoms.  Merlin has to deal with one of the nobles, a Lord of Moray.  He is rumored to treat servants horribly, and Merlin is not looking forward to the week.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Idk how active the Merlin fandom is but here ya go. I tried to write it as a script for an episode, which is why it isn't exactly like a short story you would otherwise read. Enjoy! I will write Act 4 by Friday :D
> 
> \- Arthur is king  
> \- Lancelot might not have died idk yet  
> \- I wanted to write a carefree Arthur but in the time-frame of Season 4/5  
> \- Merlin's magic is a secret (shh!)

_Camelot is shown first.  It is a sunny day and the castle is bustling with the usual activity.  Everyone is getting ready for a festival that is to happen within the week, and noble guests are starting to make their appearance at the castle.  Arthur, as usual, is still sound asleep, and we see Merlin approach him._

 

Merlin: Good morning, sire.

 

*Merlin throws open the curtains, bringing a lot more light into the room*

 

Arthur: Dammit, Merlin, let me sleep a few more minutes...

 

Merlin: But you are needed. Apparently, nobody can plan a festival without a royal pratt telling them what to do.

 

*Arthur sits up, now paying more attention to his annoying servant*

 

Arthur: A pratt am I?  At least I am not the most useless servant in the castle!  

 

*Arthur jumps up and grabs the goblet in Merlin’s hand and begins drinking*

 

Merlin: Oi, I am doing my best.  *quieter with a smirk* And it isn’t like you give much constructive criticism...

 

Arthur: Constructive criticism!? I’ll show you…

 

*Arthur jumps up, Merlin runs to the door*

 

Merlin: And don’t forget the new guests will be arriving soon! You should wear your best tunic today!

 

*Merlin dodges the goblet that was thrown at his head and scuttles out the door*

*********************************************

 

_Arthur is now dressed in his armor and downstairs in the throne room.  Gwenevere walks up to him in the room that won’t be empty for much longer._

 

Gwen: *laughing and fixing Arthur’s clothes* Did you dress yourself?

 

Arthur: I had to.  Merlin decided to run out of my chambers before I was finished with him.

 

Gwen: It wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you threw a goblet at him?

 

Arthur: *smiling* Oh, he deserved that. I wasn’t finished throwing things at him, though.

 

Gwen: *smiling* Indeed, my lord.  Well, you seem all straightened out now.

 

Arthur: Just in time for the chaos of this festival I need to plan.

 

*kisses him on the cheek*

 

Arthur: Now what was that for?

 

Gwen:  Some luck. You should not fret about the festival.  It will turn out a great success.

 

Arthur:  Well, I am glad I have you on my side.  Now, where is Merlin? I need to talk to him before the Lord of Moray arrives.

 

Gwen: Last I saw him, he was helping Gaius with something in his quarters.

 

Arthur:  Very well, as long as he stays out of the godforsaken tavern this week.  I cannot afford him disappearing on us.

 

Gwen: *Smiling* I will go tell him that you wish to speak with him.

 

*Gwen leaves Arthur standing in the throne room with a contemplative look on his face*

**************************************************

 

*Still in the throne room, Arthur sits on the throne, still uncomfortable with the power of the position.  Suddenly, Merlin approaches*

 

Merlin:  You wished to see me, sire?

 

*Arthur starts, lost in thought and unaware of Merlin’s approach*

 

Arthur:  Ah, yes. Sorry, I was just thinking about my Father. How his harvest festival was always a high point of the five kingdoms.  I am going to have to live up to that now.

 

Merlin:  Don’t worry, I am sure your festival will be even better!  There are less going hungry under your rule already, and I know you will be the greatest king Camelot has ever known.

 

*Arthur studies his servant, a smirk of surprise on his face*

 

Arthur:  You are a riddle, Merlin.  But, I do not summon you simply to get your opinion on my leadership...

 

Merlin:  Throwing goblets is a big strike against you...

 

Arthur:  I will throw more at you if you don’t shut up and do as you are told.  What do you know of the Lord of Moray?

 

*Merlin looks around, trying to remember anything about that name.  Eventually he shakes his head*

 

Merlin:  Not much, sire.  He is known to be a severe ruler, and treats servants like dirt.  But most nobles do. He would be quite a way from home if he visited here, so it seems as if Camelot is safe from his anger.

 

Arthur:  Hmm. Actually, he arrives in a few hours.  I want you to be his personal servant until the festival ends.  It is important to attend to his every whim, so do not disappoint me.

 

Merlin:  *Sighs* As you wish.  Is this because I called you a pratt?

 

*Arthur slings his arm around Merlin’s shoulder good-naturedly *

 

Arthur: *Laughing*Of course not, Merlin!  It just makes the order that much more enjoyable for me to give.

 

********************************************

_Knights ride into Camelot with a standard bearing a black boar on a red banner.  They are in black armor and seem battle-hardened. Then rides in a pretty young woman and a middle aged man with a beard.  He has hard eyes. As they approach the castle, the townsfolk get out of their way. They ride on until they reach an approaching King Arthur with Merlin and Gwen.  The knights of Camelot are assembled, including Sirs Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, and others._

 

Arthur:  My lord, I hope your journey was well traveled.  Welcome to Camelot, I am Arthur Pendragon, King of these lands.  This is my queen, Gwenevere.

 

*The Lord of Moray dismounts from his horse*

 

Lord M:  An honor to meet the son of Uther.  The road was long, and my men are weary, but the voyage is at its end now.  This is my daughter, the lovely Lady Siggi.

 

*Lady Siggi dismounts as well*

 

Siggi:  Pleased to meet you.

 

Arthur:  Welcome! Your men may rest easy knowing they are safe and in warm quarters.  Merlin, my personal servant, will attend you two during this week. He will take you to your rooms and see to anything you require.

 

Lord M:  Very well.

 

Merlin:  Please follow this way, my Lord.

 

Lord M: *stern, in a commanding voice not used moments before*  As if I have somewhere else to be, boy. We are tired, dirty, and hungry so make it quick or I will have you flogged.

 

_Merlin glances at Arthur with a “told you so” look.  Merlin turns to see Lord Moray nodding to urge him on.  As he leads them away, Merlin doesn’t notice the look given to him by Lady Siggi, but Arthur does.  She seems to fancy the servant, and Arthur seems amused at the entire situation_

**********************************************


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets the Lord of Moray, Arthur speaks to his knights, and Gaius has some wisdom for Merlin.

Act II

 

_We see the Lord and his daughter being brought to their quarters.  Lady Siggi smiles as she goes into her room, and then Merlin shows the adjacent door to the Lord of Moray._

 

Merlin:  Right, then.  This room is yours, my Lord.  I hope everything is to your liking.

 

Lord M:  You would hope that, wouldn’t you?  Lazy lout.

 

*Merlin looks at the man in front of him with eyes filled with surprise, but recovers quickly*

 

Merlin: *Attempting a small friendly grin*  Yes, well I suppose everyone wishes to have less work.

 

*Lord M examines Merlin closely for a few seconds*

 

Lord M:  A mouth like yours would not survive long in my kingdom.  I take the tongues of any who dare talk back to me.

 

*Stepping threateningly close to Merlin, finally grabbing his wrist*

 

Lord M:  I know you are common stock, so I will make this painfully simple.  Do not speak to me unless I first give you an order to do so. Obedience will be rewarded, and anything less than it will be punished.

 

*He squeezes Merlin’s wrist harder, eliciting a grunt of pain from the servant*

 

Lord M:  Do I make myself clear?

 

Merlin:  Yes, my Lord.  But this is not your castle and I am not your-

 

*The sentence was cut short as Lord M strikes Merlin across the face with such force that Merlin ends up on the floor, holding a bloody nose*

 

Lord M: Let us try this again, shall we?  Do I make myself clear!

 

Merlin:  *Standing slowly, cradling his wrist, but meeting the angry stare of the Lord*  Yes, my Lord. Will you need anything else?

 

Lord M:  *Snort of amusement*  I will make a servant out of you yet!  Camelot’s peasants need to be taught their place.  No, you may leave my room once you clean up any blood that you have carelessly spilled on the floor.

 

*Merlin nods, grabbing a washcloth and bending down.  After the spot is mopped up, he stands, nose still bleeding, and walks towards the door.  Lord M laughs as Merlin leaves quickly*

*******************************************************

 

_In the training yard, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Arthur are exchanging blows.  The excited guests are looking on at the knights, and preparations for the festival are well underway._

 

_The knights are fighting three-on one.  It seems that they are all ganging up on Arthur, and he fends them off._

 

Gwaine:  You make it look so easy, sire!  But I can beat you yet!  I would bet on it!

 

*More fighting*

 

Arthur:  Oh, you think so?  What would you be willing to pay?  Do you even have any money?

 

*Arthur jumps aside and dodges Gwaine’s attack.  Gwaine’s sword lodges itself in the training log in the middle of the ring, and Gwaine is now swordless and on the run from a vengeful Arthur*

 

Percival:  *laughs* Hey, Gwaine might not have money, but he has skill enough!  One day we will be the ones chasing you, Arthur.

 

Leon: *out of breath*  Well fought. We can always dream.

 

*Arthur catches up to Gwaine and swats him with the flat of his sword in a friendly manner*

 

Arthur:  I believe you are slain.

 

Gwaine:  Aye, it appears so.  Good thing I go easy on you, or we would have to find ourselves a new king.  

 

Percival:  Oh, come now.

 

Leon:  Oooo seems like someone is a sore loser.

 

Gwaine:  Nah, I am just tired of training in a pen like an animal instead of riding out on a mission.

 

Arthur: *gesturing to the crowd of young women chattering and watching the knights*  Out on wild quests all you can find is mud. Here at least, we have an audience.

 

*Gwenevere comes out to say hello.  The knights bow to her, and she greets them smiling*

 

Gwen:  How is training?

 

Gwaine:  I will stick your king someday, but he is pretty quick.

 

Gwen: *smiling* Well Camelot is all the better for its skilled fighters.

 

Arthur:  I am trying to get some of the noble guests to compete during the festival games.  My father always told me stories of the Lord of Moray’s ability to joust. Apparently he was quite the competitor.

 

*The other knights look at eachother with a wary look in their eyes.  Arthur notices*

 

Arthur:  What is wrong?

 

Leon:  Nothing is wrong, sire.  It is just that the Lord of Moray has a very bad reputation among castle folk.  Apparently he is known for the severity of his punishments and cruel nature.

 

Percival: *Laughs*  I feel bad for whoever has to look after him.  I heard he beat a servant to the brink of death when she brought him unsatisfactory breakfast!

 

Gwaine:  I have heard the man is a bloody nightmare, and a shoddy Clan leader.  Maybe I should try sticking him instead of you.

 

*Gwen and Arthur exchange a small worried look, and then Arthur turns to the rest*

 

Arthur:  I had no idea he was that bad.  Every man, especially a lord, should act in a respectable manner.  I will ask Merlin if he wants to stop attending to the Lord.

 

Percival:  Wait, Merlin is his servant?

 

Gwaine:  You should warn him.  No one should be going in blind with a nasty old greedy piece of-

 

Leon:  What Gwaine means is, Merlin needs to be aware of the danger.  He must tread carefully.

 

Arthur:  Very well, I will see to it tonight after the hunt.  For now, *Arthur lifts sword* I don’t think I declared practice to be over.

 

*Arthur kisses Gwen, and she walks away.  The knights begin sparring anew*

***********************************************

 

_Merlin was walking through the halls of Camelot, looking spooked.  He was walking fast, not meeting the eyes of any castle servant putting up garlands for the festival.  Eventually, he entered the quarters of the Physician, Gaius. As he walked in, the old man noticed something was wrong._

 

Gaius:  Merlin? Is everything alright?

 

Merlin: *Walking quickly to his room*  Yes, Gaius. The Lord of Moray is just a brute.  I was half tempted to fling him across the room with magic.

 

Gaius:  Did he give you that bloody nose?  Come here so I can properly treat it.

 

Merlin: *Sigh* Alright.

 

*Merlin sits, calming down a bit as Gaius dabs at his nose with a washcloth*

 

Gaius:  The swelling should go down soon.  Eat some soup and relax for a while.  The Lord of Moray was always a harsh man.  It seems people do not change.

 

Merlin:  Seems not.

 

Gaius:  At least you will be here tonight.

 

Merlin:  Unfortunately, I am needed for the hunt later.  I only have an hour or so before I must face him again.

 

Gaius:  You must tell Arthur!  He will make someone else dodge the Lord of Moray’s hand.

 

Merlin:  No, I will not let another take my place.  Remember, I can defend myself. Others cannot.  I will put up with him, no matter how awful it is.

 

Gaius:  Then take care.  Do not say anything out of place.

 

Merlin: *Smiles* Now when do I ever do that?

 

Gaius:  Merlin, this is deadly serious.  Do not provoke the Lord of Moray or he could kill you.

 

*Merlin nods seriously and continues to eat*


	3. Act III

Act III

 

_The whos-who of Camelot are preparing for the hunt.  Racing nobles laugh and ride through the woods as servants are told where to go.  They carry sticks to scare any animals out of the shrubbery. Merlin is on foot, while Arthur rides with the Lord of Moray.  Arthur has not spoken to Merlin yet, and both nobles appear to be in a good mood. Lady Siggi and Gwen are on foot, walking along the path with other women to watch the hunt._

 

*Lord M jumps over a downed tree*

 

Arthur:  Great jump! How do you train your horses to be so trusting?

 

Lord M:  Same way I train my men.  My will is law, and either they break or bow in the end.

 

*Arthur looks at him with a surprised expression.  Lord M grins and begins to chuckle. Arthur joins in the awkward laughter*

 

Lord M:  Don’t worry, King.  I try not to break people of the better class.  It is only the dirty lower folk who need to yield to my whim.  They are bold in your kingdom. Perhaps I could show you how to keep their heads lowered?

 

Arthur: Well thank you for your concern, but I have long ago chosen to lead through mutual respect rather than fear.  In these lands, all men are under my protection, and everyone can voice their thoughts without need for punishment.

 

Lord M:  Ah, I have heard of your eccentric ways.  Also that you take in pets, like those knights of yours… and that queen.  Still, I worry for your kingdom. Any servants as disobedient as yours would suffer a painful death elsewhere.

 

Arthur:  My queen is not a pet, and she has quite a good head on her shoulders.  Has Merlin upset you in some way?

 

Lord M:  Oh, no. I quickly will put to right his impurities as a servant.

 

Arthur:  Well, you will do what I have not been able to for years.  I trust you have not treated him too harshly though? He has been a true friend to me over the years.

 

Lord M:  Ha! You befriend your servants?  How are you related to Uther?  I guess you did marry one, didn’t you?  And I have just scared the boy enough to put some haste in his step.

 

Arthur:  Good. Merlin could use that.  And I will hear no more on your opinions of my wife- Oh! Is that a stag?

 

Lord M:  After him!

 

*The riders race on through the woods chasing after their game*

***************************************

 

_We see Merlin walking slowly through the forest, hitting his stick against bushes as he goes.  He seems lost in thought, and does not see two women approach._

 

Gwen:  Oh, hello there, Merlin!

 

Merlin:  Gwen! What brings you so far into the woods?

 

Gwen:  I was showing Lady Siggi the enchanting beauty of Camelot’s land.

 

Siggi: *smiles and looks around*  It truly is a wonderful sight. My own forests are usually bare.  Enemies of our rule hide in there, so my father burns the trees. Little grows there.

 

Merlin:  Well, I am sorry you miss out on so much life.

 

Gwen:  Indeed.  I could not imagine what it is like without having these woods.

 

Siggi:  They are magnificent.  *turns to Merlin, actually looking at him for the first time*  How do you fare under Father’s command? It seems he gave you a strike across the face.

 

Gwen:  What? Merlin, tell me, is this true?

 

Merlin: *nervously*  No, no. He is treating me very well.  I am just such an oaf that as I was walking down to Gaius, I tripped and fell flat on my nose.

 

Gwen:  Are you sure that is what happened?  Because Arthur would be more than willing to have someone else-

 

Merlin:  Of course!  I am fine. Arthur has more important things to worry about than my habits of falling on the floor.

 

Siggi: *laughs*  You are quite a peculiar man, Merlin.

 

*Lady Siggi gives him a longing look.  Gwen smirks, amused, while Merlin looks terrified, finally understanding that Lady Siggi has a crush on him.  The silence is broken by a shout from the distance*

 

Arthur:   _MER_ LIN!

 

Merlin:  That is my cue.  Excuse me ladies.  

 

*Merlin bows and runs away in the direction of the shout.  Gwen turns to Lady Siggi*

 

Gwen:  So you fancy Merlin?

 

Siggi:  No, of course not!  He is a servant! My father would flay him alive, and then me with him.

 

*Lady Siggi’s face gets redder and redder as she talks*

 

Gwen:  You do fancy him!  Aw, you are even blushing my dear!

 

Siggi:  Alright, perhaps I do.  Nothing can come of it.

 

Gwen:  I was in a similar boat once.  Except I was the servant and Arthur was a prince.

 

Siggi:  How were you able to marry?

 

Gwen:  Love won out.  It was a long road, and hard, but if you follow your heart you will never be lead astray.  Now, it sounded like my husband caught up with his game, which means it is time to head back to the castle for a feast.

 

Siggi:  Alright.  And Gwen? Thank you.

 

*The women smile at each other and walk back the way they came through the forest*

***********************************************

 

_Knights in red and black capes surround a clearing, as they tend to their horses at the makeshift camp.  King Arthur and the Lord of Moray are sitting around their own fire, surrounded by nobles. Merlin is gutting and cleaning a stag away from everyone.  It is getting dark, but the sun has not set yet leaving a golden light.  Camelot is in the distance, preparing the feast and waiting for the game. Arthur approaches the kill after leaving his noble friends by the camp._

 

Merlin:  Do you want something, or are you just here to laugh at me while I am elbow deep in your dirty work?

 

Arthur: *laughs*  What’s the matter?  You don’t want my company?

 

Merlin: *smiles*  I will take what I can.  Looks like none of the others want to watch.

 

Arthur:  The stag is gruesome enough, but who can stomach looking at you too?

 

*Merlin snorts out a laugh, and Arthur studies his friend’s face.  He suddenly frowns*

 

Merlin:  What’s wrong?

 

Arthur:  What happened to your nose?  And your cheek. It looks swollen, like someone hit you...

 

*Merlin washes the blood from his hands while avoiding eye contact as Arthur studies him*

 

Merlin:  Oh, yeah, that.  I already told Gwen that I tripped and fell flat on my face.  I was carrying herbs for Gaius, so I couldn’t use my hands to stop myself, and I wasn’t paying attention so-

 

Arthur:  Merlin, no lies.  Did the Lord of Moray strike you?

 

Merlin:  No. It really wasn’t-

 

*Arthur grabs Merlin’s wrist in an attempt to get his eye, not realizing the purple bruise on the spot he was putting pressure on.  Merlin yelps, and Arthur immediately lets go, seeing the bruise. An emotion crosses Arthur’s face that is rarely seen- anger*

 

Arthur:  Did the floor hurt your arm too?

 

*Merlin looked up at his friend*

 

Merlin: *sigh*  The Lord of Moray thought I spoke back to him, and he struck me in a vein attempt to intimidate me.

 

Arthur:  I cannot have servants brutalized in my own castle! *gets up*  I apologize for ordering you to take care of him. Your duties will be changed immediately.

 

Merlin:  No no no, you cannot do that!

 

Arthur:  Why not? The man is hurting you.

 

Merlin:  Think of how it would look!  Not properly treating a noble who came all this way for the festival.  And I do not wish for any other servants to be under his power. I promise, I can look after myself.  It is only a bit of a roughing up! You cannot forsake the friendship of a powerful ally for the welfare of a single servant.

 

Arthur: *grumble*  I may not like it.  But if he hurts you again, come right to me.  The man may be a lord, but I am a king. And he will have hell to pay if he injures you.

 

Merlin: *goofy smile*  Aww, I am touched that you care.

 

Arthur:  Hey, trusted servants are hard to come by.  Even if they call you a pratt.

 

*Arthur pats Merlin’s shoulder before returning to the camp.  Instead of the nobles, he instead goes over to the knights of Camelot and spends his time with friends.  Merlin looks down at the finished job, face dark. The Lord of Moray watches Arthur’s expression from across the fires, a smirk on his face.  Arthur looks calm, but furious when he meets the Lord’s eye*


	4. Act IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friendos! I am writing the ending, but I figured that I could write 2 more good chapters instead of rush the 4th part! Part 5 should be posted by the weekend :D

Act IV

 

_ The festival is finally here, and there are happy people in colored clothes walking all through the castle.  A feast happens, and all appears good. Arthur does not seem troubled, although gives the Lord of Moray warning glares if he ever comes too close.  Merlin goes about his business with the Lord dressing and undressing, with the Lord being rude to him as usual. In the Lord’s private chamber Merlin brings him his armor in the morning. _

 

Merlin:  Here is your armor, my Lord.  Polished and all ready for the festival games.

 

*Merlin displays the armor on a nearby table, and the Lord approaches to inspect the work.  Merlin seems uneasy as the Lord gets closer*

 

Lord M:  Shoddy job, but I suppose it will suffice for the afternoon.  You will polish it again tonight.

 

*Merlin sighs in annoyance*

 

Lord M:  What was that, servant?  Is this the first time you were ever asked to do your job properly?

 

Merlin:  Of course not!  I polish the king’s armor more than I clean my own clothes.  Your armor is simply old, and no amount of polish can remove the tarnish.  In fact, many prefer the worn in suits, because they offer a certain charm-

 

*Merlin’s ramble is cut short when one of the gauntlets is almost smacked across his face.  Only Merlin’s magical reflexes save him in the final moment and allow him the speed to dodge Lord M’s would-be strike*

 

Lord M:  Hmm quite fast on your feet, although your incessant talking must be stopped.

 

*until now, Merlin has been keeping calm, however now he is angry at the sudden attack*

 

Merlin:  What was that!  You could try being decent to people!  A simple “be quiet now” would suffice! 

 

*Lord M turns and studies the servant standing in front of him with balled up fists.  He smiles and suddenly grabs Merlin by the front of his shirt*

 

Lord M:  It seems you require a lesson in obedience again.

 

*Lord M lifts up his fist, but before he can strike Merlin, the door opens.  Lady Siggi enters and sees what is happening*

 

Siggi:  Father! This is no way to treat the people we are receiving hospitality from!

 

Lord M:  Siggi, my dear, if you are to rule one day you must become hardened.  The weak end up with a knife in their back and an early death!

 

Siggi:  You are wrong!  I beg of you to show some mercy!  You do not set the laws here, and this servant has not committed a crime!

 

Lord M: *grunts and drops Merlin with a snarl*  Very well, daughter.

 

*Merlin, on his back, inches away from the Lord*

 

Siggi: *tears in her eyes*  Thank you, Father. We must learn how to be kind, like Arthur and his Queen.  Please? For the sake of our kingdom? 

 

Lord M:  No, Siggi.  I blame myself for bringing you here.  Your mind has been poisoned by these Southerners and their ridiculous ways.

 

Siggi:  NO!

 

*Lord M grabs an iron poker and Merlin can’t defend himself this time before the Lord strikes him with it*

 

_ Merlin falls lifeless to the floor, a trickle of blood on his head where the Lord hit him.  He falls unconscious, and his eyes close.  _

_ ********************************* _

 

_ Gwen and Lady Siggi drag Merlin frantically through the halls of the castle, straining under the weight of their lifeless friend.  Servants and Knights jump out of their way, and they manage to make it to Gaius’ rooms. As they drag him through the door, Gwaine (talking to Gaius idly) sees what is happening and runs presumably to get help. _

 

Gaius:  My goodness, what is this?

 

*The women pull Merlin onto a nearby cot, both visibly upset.  The old man hastens to the side of his apprentice, checking his body for damage*

 

Siggi:  My father… He hit Merlin!

 

Gwen:  I heard the shouts, but I came too late to stop him!  I am so sorry, Gaius. 

 

*The old man appears troubled, but holds Gwen’s hands in a calming way*

 

Gaius:  It is alright.  There is very little you can do in a situation when that barbarian Lord sets his mind to something.  *Snaps out of his anger enough to realize who Lady Siggi is* Apologies, my lady. I mean no offence, and speak without thinking…

 

Siggi:  No it is I who should be begging your forgiveness.  I have been blinded to how cruel my father has become.  Is there anything that we can do for him?

 

Gaius: *Looking back to Merlin* I am afraid not.  A blow this hard can do untold damage that I cannot detect.  I can only clean the wound and wait. Hopefully Merlin will wake up.

 

Gwen:  Surely you mean “wake up soon”?

 

Gaius:  No, your Highness.  Blows to the head can sometimes damage a person to the point that they never wake again.  I wish I understood it more, but the mind remains a mystery to our modern medicine. 

 

*The women exchange a worried glance, then look back at their friend as Gaius takes a wet cloth and begins to clean the wound.  Suddenly, Arthur and Gwaine run in*

 

Arthur:  Merlin!

 

Gwaine:  I brought him as fast as I could, Gwen.

 

*Gwen goes to her husband and hugs him.  She is crying, and he is surprised and looking to his servant lying unconscious on the cot*

 

Arthur:  How is he, Gaius?

 

*Gaius tries smelling salts on Merlin to try and wake him.  Merlin does not even stir, and the physician shakes his head*

 

Gaius:  Merlin is not well, Sire.  Even if he survives the night, he may never wake again.  The wound might swell important parts of his head.

 

*Gwaine and Arthur look visibly upset, and as Arthur talks, his voice cracks*

 

Arthur:  How… How did this  _ happen? _

 

Siggi:  My father.  He… he lost control.

 

Gwen:  I found him on the floor.  He was struck with an iron poker.

 

Arthur: *Growls in anger* This is my fault.  I let Merlin convince me not to act. And look at how well that turned out for him!

 

Gaius:  You could not predict what was to happen.  I beg you, be less harsh on yourself.

 

Gwaine:  Gaius is right.  We should not blame ourselves when the criminal roams the castle freely!

 

*Gwaine draws his sword.  Arthur nods, stepping away from Gwen and begins to storm out*

 

Arthur:  The Lord of Moray will regret what he has done.

 

*Lady Siggi runs up to stop them at the door*

 

Siggi:  My knights, you cannot.

 

Gwaine:  With all due respect, my lady, don’t try to stop me!

 

Siggi:  Oh, no I will do no such thing.  But you cannot confront my father alone until tonight.  He is surrounded by his guards today during the festival.  You must arrest him out of the public eye.  He has many allies that will defend him.

 

Arthur:  And how can we trust your information?  How do we know you will not warn him?

 

Gwen:  She is the one who tried to stop her father from hurting Merlin.  I trust Lady Siggi, Arthur. You should, too.

 

*Arthur looks at his wife and nods*

 

Arthur:  Very well.  Gaius, send me word the second Merlin’s condition changes for better or worse.

 

Gaius:  I fear it might be for the worse, Sire.

 

*Arthur looks back at Merlin, quiet and still when he usually is so talkative and lively.  Eventually he tears his eyes away and leaves without another word. Gwaine follows, a hand on his king’s shoulder and distress plain on his face.  Gwen leads Lady Siggi back to her chambers, both arm in arm after the ordeal. Gaius is left alone with Merlin. He sighs*

 

Gaius:  I suppose I could try an incantation, Merlin.  You just had to open up your mouth and anger that cruel ass of a lord, didn’t you?  Alright. I have not done this in decades, so it might not work, but I need to try.

 

*The old man lifts his hands to Merlin’s head and chants in the Old Language.  His eyes glow amber, and most of his energy is drained. Afterwards, he checks on Merlin to see if there has been a change.  The servant has not moved at all, and Gaius simply lowers his head in defeat*

 

Gaius:  Oh, Merlin.  I am so sorry… 

*****************************************


	5. Act V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, but here you go! The epic conclusion of the tale! Enjoy!!!

Act V:

 

_ The night comes around, and the Lord of Moray goes to his own chamber.  Arthur is waiting there for him in the shadows, armor on, and sword out. _

 

Lord M:  Ahh, Arthur.  Just the man I was wanting to see!  I require a new servant. My old one can be of no use to me now.

 

Arthur:  I have seen the damage you inflict on my people, and have judged you an unworthy ally.  How dare you hurt my friends!

 

Lord M: *Laughs*  You really are as daft as they come, aren’t you?  *shouting* THEY ARE MEANT TO BE STEPPED ON! We are better than them, and they must get it through their thick skulls.  If it takes longer for them to learn the lesson, pain is a useful too. Arthur, you must know this to be true.

 

Arthur, drawing his sword:  You truly believe one man is worth more than another?  Is this how to love your people?

 

Lord M:  May the Great Dragon eat my people!  They bring me nothing but insolence and hungry mouths to feed!  Taxing them is my greatest joy, but they barely have enough to make it worth my while anymore.  They are a plague, and unless their betters control their numbers, they will rise against us eventually.

 

Arthur, raising sword:  So you say. *Sighs* Your mentality is popular among the nobles, however there is no place for it in my borders.  Guards! I hereby arrest you for committing crimes against the King, and for the good of the People of Camelot you shall await trial and punishment.

 

Lord M, drawing his own sword: *Sneering*  Oh, I don’t think I shall be going anywhere with you,  _ your highness. _

 

*Suddenly, Leon and Percival bust in, and Lord M lunges at Arthur with his sword.  A clash is heard, and scene changes*

 

******************************************

 

_ At the same time, in Gaius’ quarters, Merlin is tended by the physician.  Gwen is there, assisting the old man. Gwaine stands in the corner, presumably guarding Gwen from anything that might happen on this night.  _

 

Gaius:  I don’t understand.  Everything I tried has had no effect thus far.  Merlin is so strong, and yet he has not even stirred once.

 

Gwen, looking at Gaius skeptically:  Have you tried  _ every _ alternative?  Alchemical or otherwise?

 

Gwaine, laughing:  What are you implying, Gwen?  That Gaius could use the dark arts to heal Merlin?

 

*Gaius and Gwen look at him, not joining in his jest*

 

Gwaine:  Wait… That is an option?

 

Gaius:  Indeed it could be.  Remember, when it was legal, I took place in many magical rituals.  Although to answer your question, M’lady, I have already tried all of my magical incantations.  If they have not worked yet, our only hope is waiting a few more hours. After finding they had no visible effect on Merlin, I read that there might be a time delay.  Apparently the brain is very complex to heal correctly.

 

Gwen, wiping sweat from Merlin’s brow with a cloth:  Fascinating. I trust, Gwaine, that you will say nothing to Arthur.

 

Gwaine:  Hey, you can trust me, Gaius.  Besides, magic seems to help people as much as it can do harm.  And the law causes more trouble than it is worth. The bad mages aren’t caught, and the people who try to help are punished.

 

Gaius:  Indeed. We lost many good people to Uther’s purge.

 

Gwen:  If you feel as such, why do you not try to convince Arthur to change the law?

 

Gaius:  Because I fear his mind is set for good.  His father’s stubbornness is in him, and too much has happened at the hands of Morgana and other dark mages for him to be ignorant of the dangers of magic.

 

Gwen:  Well, I think that my influence might make him bend to be more in your favor.  It will take time, but I can change his opinion slowly.

 

Gaius:  I would be very grateful, M’lady.  Perhaps in a few years, those with magic can-

 

*The conversation is cut short when Merlin groans.  Gwaine, Gaius, and Gwen crowd the bed and are ecstatic.  Merlin blinks, looking confused at the people crowding him* 

 

Merlin:  Umm… good morning?

 

Gwaine:  You gave us quite the scare!

 

Gwen:  Oh, Merlin!  It is so good to see you!

 

Gaius:  I cannot take the stress!  You are going to single handedly kill me one day, Merlin!

 

Merlin, smiling:  Alright, alright. I am sorry.  Thanks for looking after me, though.  *Looks around* Where is Arthur?

 

Gaius:  Arresting the Lord of Moray as we speak.

 

Merlin, getting up:  He might need our help.

 

*Merlin immediately falls over again*

****************************************

 

_ The Lord of Moray and Arthur continue to fight, as Leon and Percival are at the ready.  The table is overturned, and things are scattered all over the medium-sized room. _

 

*Lord M hacks at Arthur mercilessly, as he backs Arthur into a corner.  Suddenly, Arthur grabs a tapestry on the floor and flings it onto the Lord*

 

Lord M:  Gah! 

 

*Lord M slices the tapestry.  He looks around, not seeing Arthur near him*

 

Lord M:  Is that all you have?  King of Dirt? Ruler of Worms?  Oooff!

 

*Lord M is kicked by Arthur, who had snuck behind him.  Unbalanced, he crashes to the floor, Arthur standing over with sword to his throat*

 

Arthur:  Stand down, you monster.

 

*Lord M just grins at him, staring into his eyes*

 

Lord M:  The only monster in this castle is that wife of yours prancing around as if she were anything other than a gutter rat!

 

*Arthur yells, lifting his sword to make a finishing blow.  At the same moment, he feels a hand on his arm, stopping him from striking the man in front of him.  Arthur turns, anger in his eyes as his gaze meets that of Merlin. Suddenly the hostility evaporates from Arthur’s expression*

 

Arthur:  Merlin! You are still alive!

 

Merlin, smiling:  Yes, my lord. So far, at least.

 

Arthur, chuckling:  This rogue of a man gave it his best shot.

 

Merlin, serious:  Arthur, I know the decision is yours, but you are not the same as Moray.  You put people on trial, and treat everyone fairly. Please don’t let anger cloud your judgement.

 

Arthur, turning to the Lord of Moray:  A shame. I would have quite enjoyed killing you, but Merlin is right.  Your vile blood is not worth cleaning off of my floor.

 

Lord M, sneering:  If you put me on trial, I will have my knights burn your kingdom to the ground!

 

Arthur, smirking:  Oh, my knights captured them all hours ago!  And really, did you think a kingdom which survives every wave of magical army could be brought to its knees by the likes of you? 

 

*Lord M lets out a growl*

 

Arthur:  Take him away!

 

_ The knights do as they are told.  As Lord M is dragged out, Merlin follows into the hallway.  Arthur stares down at his sword, suddenly alone in the room.  He gives a small shudder, and we see a frown on his face.  _

_ **************************** _

 

_ In the hallway, Lord M is dragged along by the knights of Camelot.  Merlin follows, a grim look on all of their faces.  _

 

Leon:  You will face your crimes.

 

Lord M:  Will I? Laughable, just like the king you serve.

 

_ Lady Siggi appears, her expression unreadable as her father growls.   _

 

Lord M:  I see you are a traitor too!  You were always soft! Weak!

 

*Lord M breaks free of the hold, pulls out a dagger, and rushes at Lady Siggi.  Merlin jumps between them*

 

Siggi:  Merlin! Watch out!

 

*A close-up of Merlin’s eyes reveals that lowkey he uses magic to disarm the Lord, although the man still jumps him.  They both stumble, and end up leaning over a window, the Lord pinning Merlin under him. The fall would kill them both.  The Lord of Moray looks at his daughter with a final deranged smile, then pushes through the glass with a shout. He and Merlin fall, while Lady Siggi screams, and the knights rush over*

 

Percival:  Merlin!

 

Leon:  NO!

 

*Arthur approaches, and after hearing the screams, he rushes to the scene.  Worried, he looks over the ledge, fearing the worst. The Lord of Moray lies far down in the courtyard, dead.  Merlin is dangling from a small outcropping of stonework under the ledge. He is worried, but alive*

 

Merlin:  You can’t get rid of me that easily!

 

Artur, sighing with relief while holding out his hand:  Apparently you are full of surprizes. 

 

_ Merlin reaches up and grabs the offered hand.  He is pulled up and into Arthur’s hug. Everyone assembled pats him on the shoulder.  Lady Siggi seems sad, but has a small smile.  _

_ ********************** _

 

_ The castle is back to normal, and the knights from Moray leave.  At the head is Lady Siggi, wearing a crown now. Merlin watches them go from the shattered window in the hallway.  Arthur approaches, and grabs his head in a noogie.  _

 

Merlin, smiling:  Ow! What was that for?

 

Arthur:  That is for scaring us all half to death twice!

 

Merlin:  Fine, next time I will let the evil Lord murder his own daughter.

 

Arthur, chuckling, looking out to watch Lady Siggi:  Indeed. Do you think she will be alright?

 

Merlin:  Yes, I think she is very strong.  She doesn’t blame Camelot for the death of her father, and her approach will be gentler with her people.  

 

Arthur:  Blame us?  How can you tell she hasn’t blamed us?

 

Merlin:  We aren’t at war with her army, so that is quite the hint.

 

Arthur, laughing:  I suppose so, my friend.

 

Merlin, surprised:  Friend? You never call me that!

 

Arthur:  I don’t? I guess I can after my servant makes a near miraculous recovery, and saves the life of an innocent lady.

 

Merlin:  Oh please, it wasn’t so miraculous.  Gaius is just better than he lets on.  And if memory serves, you hugged me after pulling me up.

 

Arthur, a bit flustered:  Well, I couldn’t lose you!  Servants that are so lazy they let you sleep late and don’t bring breakfast or polish armor are hard to come by! 

 

Merlin, nodding sarcastically:  Oh, naturally. His Royal Highness wouldn’t be able to find his royal arse without me.

 

Arthur, laughing and putting an arm around Merlin’s shoulder:  Of course! But in all seriousness, I would never be able to replace you, Merlin.

 

Merlin:  Aww,  I didn't know you cared!

 

Arthur, swatting the back of Merlin's head playfully:  Shut up and clean my room before the next goblet finds your face.

 

_Arthur walks away.  Merlin smiles as he watches the last knights depart._

********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally done! Thank you so much for all the support! :D Have a wonderful day! I should write more of these, so keep your eyes open for more of the Lost Merlin Scripts!


End file.
